


A Matched Set

by chibinecco



Series: Viktuuri's Phone-Sexcapades [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Skype Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Yuuri sees theperfectthing to buy for Viktor while they're apart and ships it to him. Viktor shares this opinion. Repeatedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Bhavna](http://kidovna.tumblr.com/)'s art "[ _Skype Sex_](http://kidovna-shhh.tumblr.com/post/155440326583)"
> 
> Many apologies for everyone who's been waiting for this. School's started up, and I've been doing some prep work for the Reverse Big Bang on Tumblr, and well this and SEVERAL other stories got set aside.
> 
> This piece, though linked to the others in this series, stands alone just fine.

Yuuri is out on a jog when he sees it. He doesn't normally run through the commercial district of town, because the car exhaust on the streets isn't good for his daily workout, but he's so _very_ glad he did today. Best whim ever indulged, in his opinion.

Double checking he has his wallet with him, Yuuri walks into the store to purchase the 'special item' on sale advertized in the front window.

\--

Afternoon the next day, Viktor receives a package at the ice rink. When he turns it over, he's amused to see ' _Open at home!!_ ' scrawled all over it in Japanese with black sharpy. He pulls out his phone and texts Yuuri

 **Viktor:** Should I be concerned?  
**Yuuri:** Did it come?  
**Yuuri:** OMG DON'T OPEN IT IN FRONT OF ANYONE!!!  
**Viktor:** Yeah, I saw.  
**Yuuri:** Okay. Good.  
**Yuuri:** Skype me when you get home.  
**Viktor:** Okay. Looking forward to it, Kobuta-chan. ^3~

Smiling, Viktor tucks his phone away and puts the mysterious package into his locker. He has no idea what it could be, but his suspicions are _all_ good.

\--

When Yuuri finally receives a call from Viktor, he's understandably worked up about what's in store that evening. Viktor's usually the one who proposes these things, and Yuuri's just along for the ride. Tonight is his idea though, and he really hopes it all goes according to plan.  
"Hey, Yuuri~," Viktor purs, waving at the camera and making Yuuri smile bashfully.

"Hello, Viktor. Did you have a good day at the rink?"

"I did!" Viktor chirps excitedly, holding up the box with the familiar katakana all over it. "Though I was a bit… distracted, thinking about your _special delivery_ , Yuuri. What is it?" he asks, holding it up and giving it an exaggerated little shake.

Yuuri bites his lip, shifting with equal parts nervousness and excitement. "Well, open it, and find out."

Beaming, Viktor does just that, popping a fingernail through the packing tape along one seam and sliding it up the length in smooth, orderly strokes. "This is so exciting. I love surprises!"

"I know you do." Yuuri chuckles, smiling. He can't help being charmed utterly by his love's antics.

Viktor flicks open the box and looks inside, cocking his head as he lifts out the contents from the paper filling Yuuri had included to protect it in transit. It's a long, smooth black canister with a screw-top lid on one end and a few nondescript buttons on the other. Viktor holds it up and turns it side to side as he puzzles it over.

Yuuri can already feel himself blushing _bright_ red now, but he knows Viktor will understand, or at least he sincerely hopes so.

"What is it?" Viktor asks, flipping a switch, a glowing blue light under the plastic begins to blink expectantly. "Oh, that turns it on?"

"Yeah. It's… a blutooth device," Yuuri explains.

"It connects to my computer?" Viktor asks, already clicking about, Yuuri assumes to link it up.

"Yeah. I already set it all up, now, if it's connected to a device with internet, it'll… talk to the mate."

Viktor looks up brightly. "Yeah? Does that mean you have one too?"

"Sort of…"

"What's it do?" Viktor makes another click, presumably back to enlarge the skype window as the blue light has stopped blinking and is now only giving out the occasional, pulsing flash to indicate it's online.

Yuuri swallows nervously, disconnecting his laptop from the power cord so he can move to kneel on the bed with the laptop in front of him, where he knows he'll be more comfortable for what's next. "Open it."

"So mysterious today, Yuuri." Viktor's eyes sparkle teasingly as he unscrews the cap and blinks. "Yuuri- is this."

"A fleshlight," Yuuri confirms, relaxing at the look of gleeful wonder on Viktor's face.

"And you have-"

"Not exactly," Yuuri interrupts, wiggling his hips just enough that Viktor immediately _gets it_.

"It's already-" Viktor cuts off with a gasp, cheeks flushing and eyes dilating. "For how long?"

"Couple hours?" Yuuri shrugs. "Since after dinner. It's been… interesting. But I don't mind. I knew I was going to have to wait."

Viktor licks his lips, picking up his own laptop and moving to the bedroom. "Hold up, I'm-..."

Yuuri smiles at the shaky camera. "Take your time." He stretches, up and back, arms over his head languidly, knowing Viktor's watching, even as he walks through his apartment halfway across the globe. "I've waited this long, a few more minutes won't change anything.

"Take off your clothes," Viktor says, a little breathless, and Yuuri is pleased to see he's already halfway towards naked himself.

"That can be arranged." Smirking, Yuuri stretches up again, this time taking his shirt over his head with him and tossing it to the side. He kicks off his trunks and is about to reach for his underwear when Viktor's voice cuts across to him.

"Wait."

Yuuri looks up, he's half hard, the length of his cock stretching the black, cotton fabric of his briefs just enough to border on obscene. There are a few darker patches dotted across the front as well from the various erections he'd ignored his way through while waiting for Viktor to come home.

"Leave them on."

And the breathlessness in Viktor's words has Yuuri biting his lips and complying easily. "Okay."

"God… You're so gorgeous, Yuuri… and so brilliant. So smart. I love that you came up with this idea, that you… fuck…"

Yuuri laughs, breathless himself as he kneels in front of his laptop, mirroring Viktor, who is finally naked, on the other side of the screen. "You're looking pretty gorgeous yourself, you know."

Viktor beams at him, stroking himself firmly and rocking his hips up for the camera, putting on a show. "So… my fleshlight and your… dildo?"

Yuuri nods.

"Are connected?"

Yuuri nods again, fingers cupping himself idly as he waits for Viktor to get to the actual question part of his question.

"How… exactly?"

He sounds distracted now, and Yuuri smirks as he lets his fingers drift over the loose shape of himself through the black fabric, not really giving any friction, just… a comforting touch. Present. "Mine is a vibrator."

Viktor nods distantly. "I had a feeling it was."

"Yours…" Yuuri swallows, and his cock gives a slight pulse as he thinks about it, figures out how to describe it. "There are all these sensors inside, so as you use it…"

"You'll be able to feel it," Viktor groans, and a bead of precum dribbles from the tip of his cock. He's outpaced Yuuri now, the stroking hand bringing himself to full hardness while Yuuri continues to keep his own touches light and teasing. He's been teasing himself all evening after all, it won't take much to bring him back up to speed anyways, and he wants to draw this out.

"Exactly."

With a grin that promptly takes Yuuri's breath away, Viktor lets go of himself to reach for the lube on his bedside table. "Did you use it before you sent it to me?" Viktor asks, and Yuuri blushes profusely.

"Only- only enough to make sure it worked and… everything was hooked up," he admits.

"Did you put your cock in here-" Viktor tickles lube into the puckered hole of the toy. "While you had that inside you?"

"N-no, I just- used my fingers while I held the vibrator in my other hand."

"Shame." Viktor hums. "Missed opportunity. I'd have liked to fuck where you had fucked."

"Viktor! That's dirty!"

"You like it when I'm dirty though, putting my come in you, rubbing it in…" Viktor trails of suggestively, sliding his fingers into the wetness of the toy and spreading the slick around thoroughly, and Yuuri can feel it.

Yuuri can feel the gentlest tease of sensation as the vibrator inside him pulses to life. Subtle, barely there, if Yuuri weren't primed and waiting for it, if he couldn't _see_ it coming, he might not have even noticed it.

"Is it working?"

"Y-yess," Yuuri gasps, his cock plumping up against his fingers. Even, gentle pulses of arousal just beneath the surface of his skin growing hot, but he doesn't touch, just lets himself float on the phantom sensations of Viktor inside him.

"That's good- That's perfect. You're so good for me, Yuuri."

And Yuuri bites his lip as Viktor twists his wrist, reaching his fingers deeper into the toy. "Can you- I want you to-" Yuuri chuckles at the absurdity of what he's about to say.

"Can I what? What do you want me to do?"

"It's so ridiculous." Yuuri shakes his head.

"It isn't. I promise, I won't laugh. I want you to tell me, what were you about to say?"

"I was going to say, 'Put it in me,'" Yuuri says, laughing outright, and Viktor joins him.

"Okay, that is a little silly," Viktor admits. "You made a liar of me."

"I forgive you." Yuuri grins, shifting his hips to get the vibrator inside him just a little deeper. "You should still put it in me though," he says, trailing his fingers up and down his hard cock. Viktor can't see it through the camera, but when Yuuri looks down, it's grown hard enough he can see it through the yawning gap between his muscled abdomen and the stretched elastic band of his underwear.

"God, Yuuri…. The things you do to me."

The quiet vibrations inside himself stop abruptly, and Yuuri looks up. It feels like freefall, like the drop in a piece of music, like that moment just after lifting into a jump where he's spinning in mid air and he doesn't know how he'll ever reach the ground again. "Please…"

Then, Viktor's pressing in, and the vibrations are back, stronger than before, and Yuuri _groans_ with the pleasure renewed, and finally knowing that this time he won't have to wait anymore.

"Perfect…" Viktor sighs. "My perfect Kobuta-chan."

Yuuri blinks dazedly at the screen and snorts, then bursts out laughing because he can't help it.

"What?" Viktor asks, sounding more puzzled than hurt, thankfully.

"It's just-..." Yuuri snickers. "Look at your screen."

Viktor does, and bursts out laughing too. The black cylinder of the toy fills the entire space, the most Yuuri can see of Viktor is the edge of a single finger holding it in place. "Okay, I agree. That's not going to work." He chuckles and shifts, coaxing yelping squeaks out of Yuuri in the process. "There."

Yuuri pants heavily, the sudden spikes of vibrations up and down inside him had been… unexpected. Now, Yuuri's starting to wonder if the toy he picked out isn't even more sophisticated than he originally thought.

"Is this better?"

Looking up, Yuuri can see Viktor has laid down and is grinning wolfishly up at the camera. He can't see anything but his face and shoulders, and a little bit of his back, and when he pulls out, there's a fuzzy suggestion of the swell of his ass away in the background, but Yuuri doesn't much care because there are trembling vibrations shooting all the way down from tip to base of the toy inside him and Yuuri can almost _feel_ Viktor fucking him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Viktor smirks, one hand coming into frame as he gets comfortable, the thrusting motions getting slowly faster.

"Fuck… Viktor- That's…" Yuuri bites his lip on a whine, arching his back as he finally pushes the front of his briefs down and wraps his fingers around his aching length.

"Ooh, that's it. That's right… Stroke yourself for me, Yuuri… Tell me what it feels like."

"It's… like- you're fucking me." Yuuri forces himself to say through the distracting sensations as he rocks his hips back on the dildo inside him. "But… not at the same time?" he licks his lips again. "I can feel you, inside me. And… the vibrations- they go up and down, just like your thrusts… but… they're vibrations, not thrusts?"

"Yeah?" Viktor encourages, thrusting in deep and circling his cock around against the sensors inside the toy, making Yuuri all but yowl with pleasure.

"Oh- God! I- You're missing. I mean, the energy, of you behind me… thrusting into me. It's weird feeling you inside me, but without the force behind it…" Yuuri pants. "And the vibrations are _everywhere_... Like… I can feel where they started, but… They spread- it feels so, so, sos… good." Yuuri slurs, stroking himself faster, the bead of precum at the tip of his cock welling up, slick and clear.

"That sounds so perfect, Yuuri… You'll have to let me try it when we get home…" Viktor gasps, and the screen shakes in time with his thrusts, hard and fast.

"T-tell me…" Yuuri pants, struggling to form words in English that Viktor will be able to understand. "For you? What's it feel like for you?"

"Mmmm… You're so tight, Yuuri!" Viktor gasps, face pressing into the bed as he looks up through his hair, cheeks flushed from the need to watch Yuuri. "Oh! You feel so, _so_ good!"

"Ah!" Yuuri's fingers clench in the bed spread as he grinds between his fist and Viktor's cock. "Harder Viktor!"

"Yess…." Viktor grunts, and the screen shakes harder as the toy inside Yuuri whirs faster, up and down, up and down, _deep_ inside. "Yes, yes. Anything. Everything."

"Oh- yes… everything for you, Viktor… Vik-... oh… Go-d.." Yuuri pants, breath coming faster and faster as pleasure mounts. "Almost- close, close…"

"Go- yes. Yuuri. Together!" Viktor gasps and the vibrations really _are_ everywhere now.

And Yuuri can't think, can't speak, but he's coming, shuddering and thrusting and clenching tight everywhere as he paints wet streaks across the screen and keyboard of his laptop and across the bed and over his fingers. The last few dribbling pulses racked out of him slide down his length and into the soaked, sweaty fabric of the underwear that's slipped down, bunched uncomfortably around his hips.

"That…" Viktor's panting is a blur coming through the speakers of his messy computer.

"Oh… god…" Yuuri groans, half from lingering pleasure still racing up and down his spine and half from dismay at the _complete_ mess he's made. He covers his face with his hands in embarrassment, as the toy continues to pulse gently from inside him, heedless of whatever else is happening.

"So… I guess we know what happens now if you make yourself wait all day."

Yuuri gives a whimpery little chuckle from the back of his throat. "I have no idea how to fix this."

Viktor laughs sleepily, head lolling to one side as he rocks his hips lazily, drawing out the last of it all between them, shuddery and too sensitive, but so perfectly good. "It's fine. Just shut it down before it dries and use a wipe. It'll come right up."

"You have a lot of experience with cleaning jizz off of computer screens do you?"

"Not a _lot_ but… some, yes."

Yuuri snorts at that, stretching out his knees, legs spreading to either side of the laptop. "I should probably shut down pretty soon then…"

Viktor hums noncommittally.

As Yuuri reaches for the touchpad, he speaks up.

"Hey Yuuri…"

"Yeah?"

There's a brief pause as Viktor rolls his lips between his teeth. The vibrations cut off abruptly and he sits up, toy hanging lewdly off of his crotch. "Could you… maybe leave the dildo in? I was thinking of… calling you again a little later."

A slow, mischievous smile, full of promise, spreads across Yuuri's face. "I… think I could do that. Maybe tomorrow I could leave it in all day, and you could fuck me any time you wanted."

Viktor groans, long and low and desperate. "I love you. I love you so, so, soso _so_ much."

"I love you too, Viktor." Yuuri smiles, shutting off the laptop. He's barely reached for the wipes when the vibrations inside him start up again, a long, sensual slide up and down the full length of the toy that almost has him falling on his face. It's a physical rendition of the words they'd just shared, and it makes Yuuri smile even brighter. It's not nearly as good as when Viktor's arms are wrapped tight around him after they do this in person, but it'll do.

**Author's Note:**

> The toy Yuuri bought in this fic, KIND OF exists? [link](http://we-vibe.com/we-vibe-4-plus). But it only links locally with a phone and is just… yeah. XD 
> 
> This is the last of the original three ideas I had for this. Amusingly, it's part four of the series XP, and of course, I now have two more I'd like to eventually write for this 'verse. I do _SO_ love my Long Distance Lovin' ;3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed ^.^ <3


End file.
